


Córka

by euphoria814



Category: Hache, h - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Zakazane Pairingi, drobinka, torba na głowę i za fandom, weekendowe_drabble_polska
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Mężczyźni w życiu Heleny.
Relationships: Helena & Alejandro Vinuesa, Helena/Bruno, Helena/Malpica
Kudos: 1
Collections: Weekendowe Drabble Polska, Zakazane Pairingi





	Córka

Jest kobietą wielu mężczyzn.

Każdy z nich ciągnie w swoją stronę, nie pytając o koszty, które ponosi, aby wypłynąć. Jest rozrywana od środka przez pragnienia i rządze, które czasem nie należą nawet do niej.

Rozumie jednak ból. Rozumie jednak stratę.

Poddaje się temu. I nic nie zmienia się, kiedy Malpica tatuuje swój inicjał na jej ciele, chociaż powinno to oznaczać ochronę. Jest tak słaby jak każdy inny mężczyzna w jej życiu, potrzebujący jej siły, zdecydowania i lojalności. Tego, że nie cofnie się przed niczym, aby przetrwać.

Jest kobietą wielu mężczyzn i pogodziła się z tym.

Córkę ma jednak tylko jedną.


End file.
